


The Girl Next Door

by Jenlovesstrictly



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlovesstrictly/pseuds/Jenlovesstrictly
Summary: This story is an AU Gio and Kai move into the flat across from Ranvir and her Husband RanjeetI love both Gio and Ranvir and although they have denied a relationship. I do believe they have an amazing and incredible friendship. I still wanted to write a scenario though of them having a connection and finding each other.Purley Fictional. My First ever attempt at a fanfic so please give me feedback. Also if you have any ideas to improve this fic or to take it to please let me know.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Girl Next Door

The Girl Next Door  
It’s February 2020 and Giovanni and his best friend Kai have just bought a beautiful flat in Shoreditch which has an amazing view of the London Skyline.

Gio had been feeling down a lot lately as his relationship with Ashley had just ended. This was the reason he and Kai were getting a flat together. He and Ashley had been living together for the past 6 months but as the house was Ashley’s he had to move out when their relationship ended.

Today was moving day. He and Kai were unloading all their stuff out of the moving van.  
‘Gio, are you sure you need all this stuff. The flat is fully furnished with all modcons. You only really need your clothes and personal items.’ Kai looks into one of the boxes and pulls out what can only be described as an ugly mass of circles. ‘What the hell is this? 

‘Kai, that’s a sculpture my parents gave to me. It is sentimental.’  
Kai felt a bit bad now as he knew Gio didn’t get to bring many of his treasues from Italy to England with him. 

‘That can stay in your bedroom then’ Kai had joked.

Kai had been really worried about Gio since his split from Ashley as he seemed a lot quieter and didn’t really laugh as much. Gio had been in love with Ashley but they had wanted different things. They had both wanted to focus on their careers but Gio was also ready to settle down and have a family. Ashley wanted to wait a while in the end they decided to go their separate ways.

‘This is the fresh start I need. I need to get back to the old me. Focus on my career and hopefully find my soulmate.’

Kai and Gio were almost moved in. They were making their final trip up with the last of their stuff.  
‘Thank God this is the last of it. I can’t wait to sit down and have a glass of wine’ 

‘Gio we still have to unpack everything yet and decide where all this stuff is going’ Kai said with a huff.  
‘I know but theirs no rush for that. We both took time out from our work schedules to move.’

Just as Gio stopped talking the lift doors opened. As they were stepping out of the lift with the last couple of boxes they had bumped into a woman who had clearly been waiting for the lift.

‘Oh my God. Are you ok? I’m so sorry we didn’t see you there because of the boxes’ Kai had put his box down to help the woman up.  
Gio wasn’t quite sure what was going on until he moved the box he was carrying. He was in a daze. Who was this beautiful woman.

‘It’s ok. Accidents happen. I’m Ranvir I live in 10b’ 

‘Hi Ranvir. Looks like we are your new neighbours. I’m Kai and this is my best mate Gio’ Kai said shaking Ravirs hand  
‘Nice to meet you Kai’ Ranvir just laughed the accident off.  
This woman is so beautiful. Her hair looks so soft. I wish I could touch it.

Ranvir went to shake Gio’s hand but instead he kissed her hand and said ‘Great first impression we made. It’s lovely to meet you Ranvir. I can’t wait to get to know you,Bella’ Gio smirked.

Wait did I just flirt with her. I’m supposed to be focusing on me. But she’s so beautiful. Why am I so drawn to her. 

Ranvir blushed. He is gorgeous but he surely can’t be flirting with me.

‘It’s lovely to meet you too Gio. I wish I could stay to help you both but I am in a rush. I’ll see you around.’

‘You certainly will’ Gio said with a huge smile.

‘Bye Ranvir’ said Kai

Ranvir got in the lift and as the lift started moving she couldn’t stop thinking about her new neighbours especially the gorgeous Italian. 

As the lift doors closed Gio couldn’t stop staring at the doors. Maybe living here won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Purely ficitional. I don't know the real reason Gio and Ashley broke up but I love them both. 
> 
> Hope you all like this. There will be more. All feedback positive and negative welcome as it is my first ever fic if it needs improving or you have any ideas where you want the fic to go please feel free to tell me.


End file.
